cameronmurphysadventuresingoanimatefandomcom-20200215-history
GreenyWorld Studios
' GreenyWorld Studios' (stylized as Greenyworld Studios) is a company and animation studio re-founded in 1985, formely by the creator of Gree City, Gree G. and later bought by Robert Stainton and renamed Greeny Phatom Studios wich it gets renamed Greenyworld Studios in the 1997. The company was held by Celebrity Home Entertainment until 1988 when Robert sold the company to Sony Pictures Entertainment and News Corporation. He aquired Adelaide Productions (an animation division of Sony Pictures Television) in 1998. Jakelsm Home Entertainment, Cocoa's World Home Entertainment, 2000TopGearDog Studios, and Geo's World Home Entertainment were folded into GreenyWorld Studios. The company was also a part of Buena Vista in the UK and remain there today. GreenyWorld Studios has the Home Entertainment rights to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (USA/Canada, Domestic and International) and Aniplex (Japan). In 1985, GreenyWorld Studios is formerly located at a former RKO Radio Pictures building on Suite 1270, in Sixth Avenue, New York City, New York. But in 1996, the studio moved to Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, California, where its currently located, today. History In 1985, Robert Stainton founded a production company named "Greetastic!". Later in the 1990s when Greeny Phatom was premiered, Greetastic! gets renamed to "Greeny Phatom Studios". In 1997 the company decided to change the name to Greenyworld Studios. Soon they created more of thier own films, picked up the rights to the films they released with Carloco Pictures, Le Studio Canal, Concorde, Trimark Pictures and other film studios. (except the Disney, Touchstone, Miramax, Dimension and Hollywood films who remains with the studios.) They also picked up the rights to other film studios who were bankrupt and closed down, but including to Big Idea Productions, that was also bankrupted, becaming an entertainment, pre-production, licensing & marketing company. The following studios they own are... *Pacific International Enterprises *a few Morgan Creek films *most of the Triumph Releasing films (except the ones owned by Sony) *Vision PDG *Paramount Pictures (Only the films they produced with Paramount) *most of the Vestron Pictures library *some of the 20th Century Fox films (except the ones owned by FOX) *the J&JM library *all of the Games Animation films (made from the 60's to present day) *most of the Melvin Simon Productions library *all of the films relased under Greenyworld Pictures *most of the Astral Films library *some of The Rank Orgnization library (except the ones owned by ITV, just the films they produced) *most of the Hemdale library *the ABC Motion Pictures library *some of the Gladden Entertainment library (the others remain with ITV in the UK and MGM in the US) *some of the Thames Television library (just the shows the company produced with Thames.) *some of the Empire Pictures library *the Sharpio Glickenhaus library *Japanese Anime Library *some of the Big Idea shows and movies In August 2013, they said that the Old Greenyworld Studios logo should be replaced with a transparent logo with a words-only logo and start a 2nd generation of Greenyworld Studios, but the other regional companies logos won't change, meanwhile in the LGMM movies, it will change after Atomic Holocaust 2. Filmography As Greeny Phatom Studios *''Snaily The Snail and The Rainbow Shell'' with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 1996) *''Brutal Attention'' with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, GreenyWorld Pictures (UK) and Gramercy Pictures (US) (Live-action film, 1994) *''Drive Through'' with Trimark Pictures (Live-action film, 1996) *''All House'' with Spelling Films and GreenyWorld Pictures (Live-action film, 1993) * Diary Of A Cartoon Killer with GreenyWorld Pictures, Buena Vista Pictures Distrubution and Rank Film Distrubutors (Live-action and animation horror disaster film, 1996) As GreenyWorld Studios *''Geo's 1st Movie'' (with Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar, 1997, uncredited) *''The Cuckooland Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 1998) *''Luckie's 1st Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2000) *''The Geo Team Movie'' (with Universal Pictures, Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k Animation, 2001) *''The GreenyWorld Movie: Bigger, Stonger, Longer and Super and Uncut'' (with Anim8or Production Studios and 20th Century Fox, 2001) *''The Condom Factor'' (with Toho, TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2002) *''GreenyWorld: The Gree Guy Assault'' (with Sony Wonder, Fox, and Geo Animation Studios, 2003) *''Pinky Robot GX meets Godzilla'' (with Toei and Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *''Luckie's Movie: The Mysterious Epic Sword'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *Burry The Furry Polar Bear travels to Paramountain (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *Pinky Robot GX vs. The Mutant Beast (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *That's My Doggie (with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *The Papercraft Man (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *Pinky Robot GX vs. King Kong (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2006) *Luckie's Movie: The Golden Star Rod of Computer Inside (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2006) *The Demented Theatrical Cartoon Movie (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and Screen Gems (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2007; Based on the original movie by Brian Kendall) *The Hev's World Movie (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and 20th Century Fox, 2007) *''The Geo Team Movie 2'' (with Universal Pictures, Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k Animation, 2013) *''Dick Grayson'' (with Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k Animation, 2015) TV Shows *''Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse (1988-present, with Sony Pictures Television and Greenyworld Studios Japan) *The Geo Team'' (1991-present, with Universal Television, NBCUniversal Television Distribution, Glass Ball Productions, Universal Animation Studios, 2BIG3k Animation, Film Roman (Season 8-present) and Klasky Csupo (Season 1-7)) *''Danny City'' (1994-present, with a.k.a Cartoon inc., New World Television and 20th Century Fox Television) *''Jeb City (1996-present, with Universal Animation Studios, Universal Television, NBCUniversal Television Distribution and 20th Century Fox Television) *Greeny Phatom'' (1995-present) Units Subsidiaries *GreenyWorld Home Entertaiment Divisions *Romite Animation Studios *Jakelsm Home Entertainment *Greenyworld Interactive *Greenyworld Music *Geo's World Home Entertainment International studios *GreenyWorld Studios Japan *GreenyWorld Studios Russia *GreenyWorld Studios Germany *GreenyWorld Studios France *GreenyWorld Studios Florida *GreenyWorld Studios Canada *GreenyWorld Studios China *GreenyWorld Studios Scotland *GreenyWorld Studios Newcastle *GreenyWorld Studios South Korea *GreenyWorld Studios India *GreenyWorld Studios London *GreenyWorld Studios Australia TV channels *The Greeny Channel *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD *The Greeny Anime Channel